The revenge of the cute Phenex
by TheDdraig1
Summary: Desde la derrota de Riser Phenex las cosas en la vida de Ravel Phenex no han hecho sino empeorar. Pero esa situación tiene un culpable y ella se encargará de hacer pagar a esa persona. Esa persona sabrá que nunca debió meterse con la familia Phenex


**Prólogo**

 _._

 _-¿Vieron lo que paso con Riser Phenex en el rating game?_

 _-Si… ¡Fue humillado por un sucio demonio de clase baja!_

 _-¡Jum! Sera mejor no tener relación alguna con ese zoquete, no podemos permitir que nuestra reputación caiga por culpa de Riser._

En la ultima semana la menor de los Phenex tuvo que aguantar escuchar cosas como esa; mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la enorme mansión de su família se preguntaba solo una cosa _**"¿Cómo pasó todo esto? "**_

Ella no negaba que en la forma en la que el chico de cabello castaño había recatado a Rias Gremory era muy heroica como si un cuento de Disney se tratará, incluso ella en el fondo de su corazón quedo profundamente conmovida por que aquel chico le recordó los cuentos que las criadas de la mansión le contaban de niña, hubiese dejado pasar la derrota de du hermano y tal vez hasta se hubiese echo su fan de no ser porque…

Pronto la jovencita de ojos azules se detuvo frente una puerta gigantesca, era la puerta de la habitación de su hermano

Suavemente toco la puerta de madera de la mas alta calidad

-Onii-sama, ¿estas despierto? – Suavemente y con tranquilidad llamo Ravel a su hermano

-… – No recibió respuesta, pero ella no se detendría ahí

-Onii-sama voy a pasar – sin pena ni gloria la jovencita abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hermano

Al entrar vio que la habitación estaba echa un caos, mesas y muebles destruidos, herencias familiares tiradas y se veía como la paredes y su cama estaban levemente quemadas. Riser estaba tirado en el piso mientras miraba a la nada

Ravel sin dudarlo fue hasta donde estaba su hermano

-Onii-sama… ¿Cómo te encuentras? – con preocupación la jovencita vio que los ojos de su hermano estaban hinchados y de un color rojo que preocuparía a cualquiera

-Ravel… déjame solo – con voz apagada y algo quebrada

-O-onii-sama se que estas pasando por un momento muy difícil pero tienes que levantarte ¡tu eres alguien muy fuerte! Se que pronto tu superaras esto y Hyodou Iss… – Ravel detuvo su charla motivadora cuando vio que su hermano se levanto con furia del suelo y la miraba con una ira incontrolable

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE ME DEJES SOLO, ¿ACASO NO ME ESCUCHASTE?! ¡LÁRGATE DE MI HABITACIÓN! – los gritos hicieron que la pobre jovencita saliera corriendo de aquella habitación

Al salir de la habitación el rostro de Ravel estaba consternado y asustado por el arrebato de su hermano, además de ser la primera vez que este le gritaba

Desde que Hyodou Issei derrotó a su querido hermano mayor las cosas en su vida no habían hecho sino empeorar. Su hermano entro en un estado depresión profunda por la humillante derrota que sufrió frente a un gran número de nobles demonios y por el echó de ser esta su primera derrota; este se había encerrado en su habitación y por semanas no había salido.

No sería tan malo de no ser porqué este no dejaba de llorar y tenia fuetes ataques de ira, sus siervas no sabían como ayudarlo y sus padres poco a poco comenzaban a perder el interés en su hijo, tanto así que su madre le ordeno a Riser que le entregará a Ravel para ser un alfil libre, esto era mas que todo para la reputación de la menor de los Phenex no se viera afectada por su culpa

La reputación de su hermano había caído que incluso varios demonios de clase alta tenían de hazme reír a Riser como a su séquito, tanto así que este recibió cartas anónimas donde se burlaban de el por si vergonzosa derrota

Ravel luego de visitar a su hermano volvió a su habitación a peinar su cabello por quinta vez en el día, nuevamente la pregunta que la embargaba últimamente llego a ella " _¿cómo pasó todo esto?"_

No… esta situación tenia un culpable

Esa persona tenía la culpa de que su hermano estuviese así

Esa persona tenía la culpa de su familia y su hermano fuesen el hazme reír del inframundo

Esa persona se llenaba de gloria y el clan que lo cuidaba también se burlaba de ellos, ¡todos de burlaban de ellos! En estos momentos el debe estarse riendo de su familia, de su hermano ¡incluso de ella!

Esa persona… ¡esa persona!

Ravel vio su reflejó en el espejo de su tocador, vio como sus ojos azules brillaban de forma amenazadora, de su boca salió el nombre del culpable de aquella situación

-Hyodou Issei – el odio con el que dijo su nombre fue tanto que incluso que ella se sorprendió levemente

Ella no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, no señor ella tomaría venganza por tal faena contra su familia

¿los mataría o algo así? No, eso lo hacen los idiotas y ella no lo era

Ella tenia planeado algo mejor… mucho mejor

Esa noche, en la oscuridad de su habitación Ravel Phenex comenzó a sonreír de manera sádica

Su venganza apenas comenzaba

 _._

 _ **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

 _._

 **Notas del autor**

 _._

 _ **Hola :v /**_

 _ **¿Cómo están todos?, espero que bien.**_

 _ **Aquí les traigo el prologo de esta historia que no voy a actualizar en un tiempo, pueden considerarlo como una historia piloto y sus actualizaciones comenzaran cuando terminé alguna de las 3 historias que tengo en emisión**_

 _ **Si tienen dudas de la historia o algo me las pueden decir por el interno y yo con gusto las contestó**_

 _ **Las razones del porque hice este prologo son:**_

 _ **-Ya tenía esta idea en la cabeza y tenia ganas de sacarla a relucir**_

 _ **-Para que sepan que no he muerto, dentro de poco actualizare Ángel y Demonio que tengo rato sin actualizar**_

 _ **Estos meses he estado muy ocupado y no he tenido tiempo para escribir pero me pondré al corriente ahora que si tengo tiempo**_

 _ **Eso es todo me despido.**_

 _ **Chau**_

 _ **Pd: perdón por las faltas de ortografía.**_


End file.
